bitter romance
by leniokun89
Summary: Tsukimori len has finally confessed his love for hino but kazuki and yukio stand in his way of staying with her. i havent finished the whole thing yet but enjoy reading


_"Amou stop following me!" ran down the hall to the music practice room _

_now entering the first one he saw_

_the door closed quietly behind him_

_Hino! quickly grabbing her and shooting his hand over her mouth_

_he stepped back pressing them both against the entrance wall_

_"Hino don't move" he whispered in her ear _

_her lips pressed into his hand. There so soft and warm he couldn't help but think to himself_

_"What is doing? Len let go " She screamed in her head_

_His hands are gentle , Hinos heart raced as she turned crimson red_

_Len could hear Amou foot steps slowly coming . He moved his hand and pulled Hino closer to his heart_

_" she smells of wild flowers " the smell ran through him_

_Finally Amou had ran by_

_quickly he let go_

_She gasped after catching her breath , she gazed at him with worry ._

_There eyes met_

_Suddenly Hino began to stumble_

_Len quickly grabbed her , she fell on top of Len who was protecting her from hitting the floor_

_There the two lye on the floor_

_**Hino**_

_Finally he had let me go_

_breathing heavy panting for more air_

_she lifted her head meeting lens eyes _

_"Why can't i look away?"_

_his hair shined a silver blue_

_" Len wh-" before she could finish, she calasped ._

_**Len**_

_"Hino " his heart raced faster as her head lay in his lap_

_Slowly _Tsukimori_ caressed her head_

_" shes burning up! " _

_" please be okay" Len thought to himself_

_"Len?" Hino's soft lips spoke_

_"is she dreaming of me?" Len said slidding his fingers to touch her cheek_

_She really is something else a smile crossed his face_

_slowly he leaned down to Hino and grazed his lips to hers_

_Her hand moved gently placing itself in Lens_

_**Hino**_

_Its dark but i feel so warm_

_a voice called out, she ran after it trying to find the light with in the darkness_

_a picture of Len seemed to slip through_

_the voice called again "Hino please be okay"_

_she called out to him, suddenly something smooth pressed against her filling her body with flutter_

_**Len**_

_a small trickle of light hit Hino's face_

_Len pulled back from his secret kiss_

_Her face sparkled , a glow shimmering off of Hino's pale skin_

_" shes beautiful" He spoke as if he had loved her his whole life_

_" its okay Hino , I'll be here when you wake"_

_he held her tight and gently placed his head to hers_

_slowly he drifted to sleep , taking in Hino's sent with every breath he took._

_**Later**_

_Hino awoke, " what am i doing here?" She looked up to see Len holding her._

_Softly she moved her head to Lens chest quietly whispering " Thank you Len "_

_His eyes opened " You're awake " a soft smirk shown on his face_

_" Are you alright ?" he asked filled with worry_

_Hino got up and tried to stand_

_She stumbled around as she tried to move_

_"Hino stop!" Len yelled quickly picking up Hino_

_" You don't have to be so brave just cause you think you have something to prove"_

_Why is she always trying so hard? What is it about her? he thought _

_finally he sighed_

_"Len please put me down" Hino asked _

_he sat her down carefully on the piano chair_

_With out a word he reached for his phone _

_" I will be arriving with a guest, please prepare the acomidations " he asked the hung up_

_"No, Len i am fine really" Hino announced _

_He has already done so much for me. While thinking to herself she started to blush_

_Len grabbed there things . Then proceeded to reach for Hino._

_" Your coming with me" Len said sternly _

_" I cant leave you like this" He placed his hand under Hino and lifted_

_I never realized how safe i felt with Len . Still hes very cold to me_

_Len carried Hino down the hall . " where is everyone?" she asked _

_He replied " They all left is almost 8"_

_the two arrived outside. The car arrived _

_He sat Hino inside, then entered himself_

_Hino looked at him with flushed eyes " my heart wont stop racing " she thought to herself_

_" Hino come here " Len said sternly now opening his arms to her_

_" you can rest your head on my lap if you need room to lay down"_

_Slowly Hino placed her head down and drifted off to sleep_

_Len gazed at Hino sorrow filled eyes" I'f only for tonight you will stay then to me it will be worth a thousand lonely nights alone"_

_reaching his hand down to remove a strand of hair from his sleeping angels face_

_The car arrived at Lens home_

_" She's to peaceful to wake " Len thought to himself _

_he carefully removed her head from his lap_

_He reached his hands to her side and carried her inside Bridle style _

_" Why does this feel right ? " he questioned to himself as he entered_

_" Master Tsukimori the acomidations are not yet ready" _

_Hearing what his butler said he walked into his room and placed Hino on the bed _

_" She's cold" Len pulled the covers over Hino_

_He stood over her watching her every breath _

_" please be okay Hino. If ever your heart stop it would take mine with it as well"_

_as it fell late his eyes grew heavy. He walked over and laid on the left side of his bed to be able to look at Hino_

_" if only you were the last thing i could see before at night and the first sight i see in the morn._

_Lens heart grew heavy " she probably doesnt feel the same"_

_cough Hino's breath fell short . He placed his hand to her heart. " are you okay ?he whispered"_

_She woke up_

_"Len?" Hino said in a sleepy voice. quickly he removed his hand and placed it flat on the bed . still worried " are you feeling better ?" _

_noticing his sad tone she answered ." I am feeling alot better" then she placed her hand to his_

_he lifted his hand to hers " your hand fits perfectly to mine " the two twirled there fingers together and she placed her head to his chest. _

_gently he leaned his head to hers. The two held each other as if there was no one else left in the world _

_all night his thoughts ran wild. " you truly are the only one who has ever made me feel this way" _

_finally they drifted to sleep_

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_Hino awoke her hand searching for Len . Next to her was a dozen white roses and a card_

_she opened it._

_**Good Morning ,**_

_**There is a dress in the corner , please put it on and join me for breakfast **_

_Hino stood up and turned her head. There sat a white dress soft with frill and glistening in the light _

_she reached to put it on . suddenly a small heart shaped box dropped. pressing her hand to the box she opened it._

_Inside was a locket with the words "__My heart belongs to you__" _ _engraved on it_

_Tsukimori " Hino smiled as she dressed_

_finally done she walked out to Tsukimori making her breakfast_

_"What is the dress for ?"she asked curiously _

_" Hino would you mind accompanying me to a dance?"_

_her expression changed " Yes " she replied shyly_

_The two ate and prepared to leave _

_Len wore a crimson blue suit with a white rose placed in the pocket_

_"I've never seen Len look so serious " she thought as Len spoke _

_" Hino please enter the car" he opened the door _

_**Ariving at the hall**_

_Tsukimori and Hino entered_

_Everyone was stairing at them . Tsuchiura,Kazuki,Yunoki,Fuyuumi and Shimizu were all the the party _

_She stopped and waved to her friends . Then she heard Tsukimori speak _

_Tsukimori bowed " Hino may i have this dance?"_

_she nodded , the two began to twirl Tsukimori's hand place on Hino's waste and the other intertwined with hers._

_A blue light shown on the two . Round they went till the song had ended _

_Tsukimori reached his lips to her ear_

_" Will you be mine forever?" Hino pulled away taken back by Tsukimori's sudden advance _

_She could not answer _

_Tsukimori's eyes filled with hurt and rejection. He bowed "thank you for this dance Kahoko"_

_frustrated he walked away and gritted his teeth . _

_after walking outside he stopped in a small garden and knelt down " it smells like Hino" There he lay as the petals swirled in the breeze_

_Not knowing what could happen next " I have to try " he thought to himself _

_**Mean while inside the ball room**_

_Yunoki - Hello kahoko_

_Hino sighed and replied "Hello Yunoki_

_a evil smirk crossed his face_

_swiftly he pulled hino close to him and kissed her head_

_**Tsukimori**_

_He scanned the rooom his eyes searching for Hino . Finally he saw her_

_they expanded at the site of Yunoki kissing Hino _

_in a panic he exited the room " Len " Hino called out as she ran after him_

_gritting his teeth he entered the car_

_"No please Len she screamed as loud as her voice could carry " Hino finally reached the car and entered along side_

_Tsukimori . " What are you doing Hino?" Tsukimori yelled _

_"It was not what it looked like !" she exclaimed _

_" No Hino it was exactly what it looked like " he shouted back coldly his eyes be wild with furry_

_Her eyes filled with sadness " Please Len" _

_"Driver drop Mrs. Kahoko at her residence " Tsukimori called to the driver_

_"No I am staying with you , till you hear me out"_

_coldly he replied " If that is what you wish "_

_**They arrived at Tsukimori's...**_

_Tsukimori grabbed his things and stormed up stairs Hino quickly followed behind _

_" Hino i don't care anymore " he said as they entered his home _

_She reached over to touch him but he pulled away and grabbed a vase _

_crash! he shot it at the wall _

_"Stop your scaring me " she yelled back at him and pressed herself to the door_

_" I have never seen Tsukimori act this way, I have to stop him" Hino grabbed Tsukimori's arm holding it back from punching the wall_

_"Hino let me go" he said as he squirmed to get her off. Finally he pushed and Hino fell to the floor _

_" Remove yourself from my presence " hearing Tsukimori say such harsh words she gasped_

_" why would he say such things to me?" tears flowed and her hands began to shake_

_Tsukimori noticed Hino's sudden change in movement " Hino - I-" he began to say but it was to late Hino stormed into Len's room and shot her self on the bed crying harder then before _

_**( incase your wondering why Hino did not storm out its cause its the middle of the night)**_

_" why would i say such a thing when its not how i truly feel" Tsukimori thought to himself full of regret for his words_

_He walked over to his room "knock" " Hino may i enter?"_

_a weak voice cried out " leave me alone"_

_he ignored he request and entered _

_Tsukimori walked in and placed himself next to Hino on the bed . One hand over lapping her body_

_" Hino get up " he said softly _

_" What now ? are you going to tell me how much of a burden i have been to you ? Tomorrow i will leave and not bother you with me "Presence" again "_

_His eyes lit , In his frustration he pinned Her ._

_"Don't you get it Hino? you mean everything to me. I have loved you since the day i met you at the window outside the music room ! your the only one - he paused FORGET IT what do you care any ways " _

_Tsukimori placed his hands to his head a tears formed in his eyes"_

_Hino ignored him _

_" You can take the bed tonight If you choose to leave tomorrow i will honor your request "_

_Tsukimori walked out and laid on the couch " I'm a fool for thinking she would return my feelings " regretting his confession he closed his eyes_

_**Hino**_

_She turned over after Tsukimori had left the room_

_her necklace fell to her chest leaving the locket exposed _

_She opened it left side there was a picture of her and Tsukimori at the first priformance of the contest _

_on the other side were the words " i know no other melody but yours " _

_" i have never seen this side of Tsukimori . its always been as if he hated my very existance . Have i been trying so hard to be him that i avoided how he felt?"_

_Hino left the room quietly. She stood peeking her head over to see if Tsukimori was sleeping_

_He looks peaceful I have always been afraid of him but never noticed how much i wanted to be close to him as well_

_I can do it now . Her thoughts could not rest on her sweet prince _

_tilting her head meeting her lips with Tsukimori's _

_she blushed as she felt the warmth " may this kiss not be the last" she thought quietly_

_suddenly she felt his lips press back._

_startled she fell backwards . "Hino what were you doing ?"Tsukimori asked as he helped her to her feet_

_"Len?" "Hino?" Tsukimori voice over powered hers _

_" I am sorry for how i acted towards you , the truth is i can't imagan the thought of any ones lips touching you but my own . You may not feel the same , if not then i am sorry for wasting your time on this unimportant matter"_

_This time Hino took no restraint in responding she put her head down and shyly replied " I love you"_

_Tsukimori reached his face to her chin and lifted it . He kissed her softly_

_the kiss had broke " Len if you dont mind would you come lay with me?"_

_he nodded and walked in the room , holding the door open for her_

_Tsukimori climbed into bed his arms a waiting Hino_

_she slid between them .holding her tight he wispered " if only time stood still for just this moment" _

_Hino smiled and leaned in to kiss Tsukimori._

_ there taoungs twirled, dancing with every move that was made another follow._

_it grew heavy . gasping for air between each kiss_

_Lost in there passion Tsukimori pulled her closer and placed his hand on her waste ._

_the kiss suddenly stopped_

_" Len i am sorry " she said embarrassed by her actions _

_he smiled softly " its okay, why don't we save this for another time"_

_Tsukimori kissed her hand and placed it over his heart_

_the two drifted to sleep._

_**( please be patient the story gets better i just wrote the first part when i was half a sleep )**_

_**i am switching computers and uploading this one before its finished**_

_The next morning _

_Hino awoke to Tsukimori stroking her hair_

_"Hino we are using my villa as a training camp .Would you honor me by staying in my room, i don't want anyone to get any ideas"_

_she nodded not knowing what he had ment by it_

_as it grew time to leave Tsukimori and Hino headed to the school_

_" Hello " she shouted happy to see her friends_

_Tsukimori began to speak " If you don't mind i would like to take Hino in a sepret car_

_" why?" Hino asked _

_"I have my reasons " he replied in a cold and unfavorable tone_

_" would you really want to take a bus?" Tsukimori asked now growing impatiant _

_" well, i would like to spend time with everyone " she replied softly not wanting to make him mad_

_" If you must, then i will attend as well" Tsukimori said smugly _

_Hino happily entered _

_"Good morning Hino -chan" Kazuki exclaimed as he filled with joy_

_with out thinking she sat down_

_Tsukimori felt annoyed at her actions as he walked by them he grinted his teeth_

_finally he reached the back of the bus and began to stair a them_

_" She is so happy around him. do i not exsist to her anymore" thoughts ran wild as jealousy grew_

_"Hino -chan " Kazuki could not help but smile_

_" how have you been ?" Kazuki went on to joke around_

_the ride was long and Hino grew tired _

_she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep ._

_The bus hit a bump and Hino's head fell to Kazukis sholder _

_His heart raced " I have never been this close to Hino before" _

_Kazuki cracked a smile _

_Tsukimori's eyes widened as he noticed Hino laying on Kazuki _

_"She is careless " he thought to himself _

_Finally the ride ended _

_"Hino chan wake up. " Kazuki said in a sad tone, upset that this had to end_

_"Sorry " Hino exclaimed as she waved her hands signaling her embarrassment _

_just then Tsukimori walked by and staired at her coldly _

_"what is wrong with him? why is he acting that way?" her mind filled with questions as she followed behind him_

_Tsukimori grabbed his bags and went to his room . not caring to see Hinos face for the moment_

_While unloading her bags Hino dropped one _

_Yunoki ran from behind her " how careless Kohako" he said while grabbing the fallen bag_

_"May i help you?" _

_"thank you " Hino replied "why is he being so nice?"_

_on the ride over Yunoki had noticed the tension between Tsukimori and Hino and thought he might have a little fun with them _

_" where are you sleeping Kohako?" he asked curiously to confirm his assumptions were correct_

_" in this room " she murmured awkwardly _

_Yunoki opened the door to see Tsukimori's bags neatly placed in the corner_

_" I will leave now" while he placed the bag down_

_Yunoki walked out and shut the door _

_(the shower ran in the back ground)_

_"Len" Hino called out , happy that she could spend time with him_

_Tsukimori walked out of the bath room a towel wrapped around his waist and another on around his neck to dry his hair_

_" what do you want ?" his tone was filled with anger _

_she put her head down and spoke " I wanted to see the sights with you"_

_"Why dont you go spend time with Kazuki , I've grown tired of you "_

_astonished by the way he acted she quickly replied " what is wrong with you?"_

_"Hino you have to understand the way i feel about you with other guys I see the way Kazuki looks at you" _

_Tsukimori sat on the bed and placed his head down_

_Hino smiled softly " is that all you were worried about?"_

_" is there a reason i should not be?" Tsukimori asked in his frustration_

_" what can i do to ease his mind?"_

_Hino walked over and stood infront of him . she pressed her lips to his _

_Tsukimori wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back . the two fell back on the bed _

_the kiss broke " there is nothing going on between him and i " she said as Tsukimori leaned them both back up_

_" it's not you i dont trust its them"_

_she smiled and kissed his cheek . "Hino get dressed for dinner " Tsukimori walked back into the bath room and shut the door_

_after getting prepaired they walked down stairs _

_" hello everyone " hino called_

_Tsukimori bowed his head and said " welcome to my home"_

_still annoyed at everyones presence _

_he reached over and pulled Hino's chair out " please sit " she sat down and Tsukimori placed himself in the chair next to her_

_Yunoki started to talk knowing perfectly well what he was about to do._

_" what is going on between you and Kazuki ?" he asked suddenly _

_Kazuki and Hino blushed _

_Tsukimori's face filled with anger_

_"Nothing " Hino quickly answered . Kazuki then followed _

_"Me and Hino-chan " he paused and his face grew sad " we're just friends_

_Tsukimori got up " I will excuse my self now" then he walked up stairs _

_"Len" Hino called in her head . she sat there and finished eating to give Len some time to cool down_

_Tsukimori thought as he walked in his room_

_" I can't let this keep happening . Tonight will be the night " he quietly murmured to himself _

_after eating Hino walked up stairs to the room_

_her eyes lit up .The bed was covered with rose petals and lit with candles . " its beautiful " then she closed the door_

_A breeze from the open window blew her hair back_

_Tsukimori stood awaiting Hino on the balcony _

_his head turned as she approached him ( ave maria played in the background )_

_" may i have this dance" he asked as he held his hand out to hers_

_Tsukimori bowed and kissed her hand _

_the two danced slowly . round they spun as he moved her inside _

_the song ended _

_Pushed by the words at the table Tsukimori looked at Hino " i can't help but want her only to myself" lost in his thoughts he leaned his head and kissed Hino _

_Tsukimori pushed her on the bed and proceeded to climb on top _

_Hino began to speak but was interrupted by Tsukimori's mouth resting on hers _

_she kissed back and it grew heavy _

_Tsukimori slid his lips to her neck and slowly placed his hands to her waste _

_Hino grew nervous but she could not help but want him back _

_she placed her hands in his hair . pressing them softly through her fingers _

_" I don't know if i am ready for this " she began to go on but Tsukimori had ignored her words . only interested in making sure that she was his alone_

_the two exchanged what was only meant for love_

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_Tsukimori awoke , his hand searching for Hino's_

_she was gone " where could she be? "  
__ he thought to himself " does she figure me to be a monster now?" the questions went on _

___finally he went to look for her but she was no wear to be found ._

___His efforts wasted and frustrated he walked into the kitchen _

___" Good morning " Yunoki called. _

_Tsukimori ____completely ignored him and got straight to the point _

___" have you seen Hino at all ?" he asked hoping that she was close by_

___" yes she went out with Kazuki shopping " Yunoki chuckled ,knowing that this would infuriate him_

_Tsukimori walked away in anger _

_**HINO OUT WITH KAZUKI**_

_"Hino-chan lets go over there " kazuki called as he grabbed her hand and ran _

_there stood a huge shop filled with tons of instruments . The two entered _

_Kazuki's eyes lit up at the sight of the trumpets . He picked one up and began to play it_

_Hino's eye was caught by the violins she smiled as she walked over to them_

_Hino looked down to see a gold colored violin placed in a case " Tsukimori " she said under her breath _

_" its just like the one he plays , he's always doing so much for me" Hino sighed _

_" Hino-chan whats wrong ?" Kazuki said as he popped up behind her_

_she jumped from shock _

_" Do you mind if we stop some place before we go back ?" she said as a puzzled look crossed her face_

_" of course " Kazuki exclaimed , happy to get to spend more time with her_

_They exited the shop and Hino ran across the street " lets go in here " she called out_

_Kazuki ran fast behind her._

_Hino looked around and noticed a picture frame . It was silver with music notes , in the center of it said the words " forever together"_

_"this is perfect" she shouted wth joy _

_Kazuki stared filled with curiosity " hey Hino-chan  
_

_who is it for ?" he finally asked as a blank expression crossed his face _

_she put her head down and blushed " its for Tsukimori, he always does so much for me i wanted to repay him"_

_Kazuki's face grew with sadness _

_they exited and headed to the house _

_on the walk back Kazuki did not smiled or talk _

_"Kazuki whats wrong?" Hino asked upset about seeing her friend so sad_

_he built up his courage finally in one burst he shouted " I like you " _

_her eyes lit up suddenly Kazuki grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers_

_a tear fell down her cheek " Len "she thought as she pushed Kazuki back _

_her foot stepped on a rock and fell "oww" she screamed at the top of her lungs_

_Kazuki ran rapidly over to her . Swiftly he picked her up and carried her towards the house _

_**mean while back at the villa**_

_Tsukimori had gone outside to practice his violin. Suddenly there was a scream " help!" he heard Kazuki scream_

_He dropped his violin and ran to the front of the house . His eyes lit with anger at the sight of Hino n Kazuki's arms _

_"Get your hands off of her " Tsukimori yelled as he ripped Hino out of his arms _

_" what dd you do to her ?" _

_Kazuki replied in a sad tone " she fell"_

_he gave a smug look and carried Hino inside_

_finally they reached the room " what happened ?" he said demanding the truth from her _

_she put her head down "Kazuki tried to kiss me"_

_furiously he ran down stairs straight for Kazuki _

_smack _

_Tsukmoris fist flew a crossed his face _

_quckly everyone jumped up and grabbed Tsukimori _

_Yunoki smiled " why did you hit him ?" he ask in a charming tone as always_

_kazuki put his head down " i deserve it for what did" he was ashamed of the way he had acted _

_Tsukimori began to shout once more " keep your filthy hands away from her!"_

_everyone let go and he stormed away to check on Hino once more_

_"Hino" he called as he entered the room looking down at her pain his eyes felt heavy with sadness_

_softly he placed an icepack on to her leg _

_" Thank you " she said as he pain subsided _

_" you really should not be so careless of the company you keep"_

_he said feeling frustrated by the events from this week. " i guess i will have to do this much sooner then i was planning" he thought to himself  
_

_ "Hino will you be alright for a moment?"_

_she nodded and Tsukimori walked away_

_he went down stairs into the study and reached in his desk there sat a small box and in it there was a gold ring with two hearts intertwined . Tsukimori put it in his pocket_

_**at the same time**_

_Kazuki sat int he kitchen with a long face " whats wrong " Yunoki asked with a comferting tone . " i was just wondering if Hino-chan was doing better , i want to check on her but Tsukimori is with her now."_

_Yunoki gave a crooked smile " he is gone for the moment " Kazuki filled with joy and darted for her room upstairs _

_**knock knock**_

_Kazuki heard a small voice call " come in" he walked in and closed the door behind himself " Hino-chan is it any better?" he asked with a worried expression _

_" Its feeling alot better " she replied as she went to stand . Kazuki moved out of her way and stood infront of the bed . Hino began to walk to the door and then turned to walk back to the bed . She took a step and began to stumble quickly Kazuki grabbed her and pulled her forward _

_Hino fell landing on top of him, there lips touched ._

_ Suddenly Tsukimori opened the door "HINO!" he shouted filled with anger and hurt , before she could reply back he had slammed the door and stormed off _

_Kazuki saw the hurt in her eyes " Hino-chan i am sorry " but she did no reply _

_" what am i going to do ?" she thought to herself but no answer had came to mind _

_despite his feelings for her he reached out his hand " come on Hino-chan lets go find him"_

_Kazuki and Hino searched all over the villa and in the gardens ._

_" were not going to find him " Hino sighed with disappointment _

_she tilted her head to look at kazuki and instead she saw a small path _

_" Lets look down here " kazuki smiled softly trying to ease Hino's feelings _

_they walked down the path and saw a small beach ._

_Hino filled with excitement "its him" she called to Kazuki_

_he put his head down " even if i have to let these feelings go i just want Hino - chan happy" he thought as he balled his fist " Hino ill leave you to see him . I will see you back at the house" a small tear fell down his cheek _

_Kazuki turned and began to walk away _

_Hino grabbed his hand as he walked away "Thank you " she smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek _

_then Kazuki left out into the darkness_

_Hino walked slowly and appeared behind Tsukimori as she looked down her eyes set sight on a small gold ring Tsukimori was flipping through his fingers _

_" Is that what you went to go get?" _

_Tsukimori got startled and stood up " what does it matter anymore , I can't bare anymore of this Hino, I wanted to ask you- " he cut his sentence off and bowed his head . The image of Hino and Kazuki played in his head . Tsukimori turn and shot the ring into the sea _

_before he could blink Hino ran after it . " what are you doing Hino don't!" Tsukimori shouted but it was to late she was already emerged in the waves. _

_she swam as fast as she could finally her hand grasped it. The current swept under Hinos feet and pulled her under ._

_" Hino where are you ? Hino please " Tsukimori ran in after her but he she was no where to be seen . A small glimpse of red caught his eye , He grabbed her and fought to bring her to shore_

_**sorry to leave you here but i have to go... will write again soon if you guys like it =p**  
_


End file.
